


30 Day OTP Challenge- KanMeu

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally decided it was time to start the OTP challenge for my favorite rare pair! Aren't you at least a bit curious about their relationship?</p><p>**GOING ON HIATUS**<br/>(I'm sorry, but so much has happened that this is no longer a challenge anymore. I cannot find the motivation to continue this right now, even after promising another chapter. Hopefully something will inspire me one day to finish this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1- Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be writing Dangan!stuck and not posting OTP challenges. Oh well~
> 
> KanMeu is one of my favorite pairings ever, and there is almost nothing out there with it, and i'm talking from art to fanfictions! So, I hope you all enjoy a bunch of drabbles from my favorite rare pair!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kankri and Meulin belong to Hussie.

Kankri and Meulin were an odd couple, so to speak. Maybe it was because their ancestors, the Signless and the Disciple, had a love that broke the barriers of the quadrants. It was said that their love would have been passed down to their decedents, although the only evidence of that was Nepeta's love for Karkat, who had only received the Signless' anger he had felt throughout his horrid execution. Despite all of that, Kankri and Meulin had never shown any kind of affection or one another in the ways of redrom, until recently anyway.

No one was sure how it happened. It came out of the blue, as one day they find the cat troll holding hands with the preacher, looking at him with a beautiful smile as he went on one of his rants. She was trying to listen the best she could, despite her deafness. Everyone was in awe about it, especially since Meulin was once in a happy relationship with Kurloz, and everyone had known about Kankri's flushed feelings for the skater troll, Latula. Kankri and Meulin had hardly ever talked until this point.

Even now, they held hands as they sat under a tree. Their white eyes gazed lazily into the distance, gazing at who knows what. Kankri's lips weren't even moving, as if he was trying to experience the silence his matesprit is forced to hear. His hand squeezes hers gently, caressing it at his thumb brushes over the top. Meulin giggles at the affection, gently nudging her cheek into the plush cotton of his red sweater. They let people question the relationship, and allowed them to ponder about how it was started.

At least, until Kankri hears the incorrect theories and decides to tell everyone himself. However, he was more interested in holding the hands of the beautiful cat troll until that dreadful day would come.


	2. Day 2- Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for forgetting to update yesterday! Where I am at, Halloween was pushed back a day due to bad weather, so we didn't celebrate Halloween until yesterday, and the challenge slipped my mind. I will post yesterday's here today, and then update later with today's. Anyway, enjoy!

Meulin snuggled close into the cancer's bright red sweater. The red fibers tickled her nose while she gave him small, gentle purrs. He had an arm draped over her back, his delicate gray hands gently stroking her thick black hair. She had always loved to have her hair played with, ever since her matespritship with Kurloz. However, Kurloz was always a bit more rough when it came (not that she minded) ,and besides, Kankri was her matesprit now, and somehow that made it feel ten times better then when anyone else would touch her mane.

Kankri was also a cuddle bear, she had learned. He may have been all talk with his celibacy, but truth be told that he loved to cuddle. He never minded holding her close and listening to her purr; maybe it would have been triggering to him if he had thought it was some sort of sexual endeavor, if someone like Damara had tried it on him. But for some reason, it felt right when it was Meulin, to have her head resting on his chest as she rested her white eyes.

Meulin couldn't feel his chest vibrating- that's how she would know he was talking. Kankri was always such a talker, speaking large monologues to anyone who had crossed his path. He didn't talk that much when he was with Meulin. Many other girls would hate that he would be so silent, but she knew that it was because of her deafness that he didn't feel the need to ramble, in case he would trigger her. The cat troll felt bad that he felt the need to be so silent around her- after all, she knew how to read lips, and she was very good at it. Maybe he would be up for some sign language lessons? At least then he could have an easier time trying to communicate with her.

However, the lesson would have to wait, for the cat troll was far too comfortable to move now. Instead she would continue to rest there, and save the lesson for another day.


	3. Day 3- Gaming/Watching a Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I am all caught up on the challenge! From now on, I will make sure to update this everyday until November 29th, when the final challenge will be finished.
> 
> I'm not as happy with this one, but I wasn't entirely sure of how to go about it, so I hope it's at least acceptable!

Kankri was always fascinated by everything the cat troll did. He was fascinated by the speed her fingers moved when she signed. He was fascinated by constant her lip-reading. He was even fascinated by her ability to ship, even if he wasn't so in on it himself. Most importantly, he was fascinated on how well she was taken to her new found disability.

Meulin hadn't changed a bit since that awful day. He would have thought that she would have gone into a long-term depression ever since she and Kurloz's relationship had ended, although it never came. Although she was, indeed, sad about it- who wouldn't be- she had kept an upbeat attitude towards her new lifestyle. Kankri was afraid he would have to help her accept her new disability with one of his lectures, but she seemed to do that job for him.

The only reason he was dwelling on this now was Meulin's fascination for the movie. Currently they were watching an old movie; one Kankri had yet to see. Back when he had flushed feelings for Latula, he had always fantasized about watching romantic movies with her, like any couple would do together at some point in their time together. However, after forming a matespritship with Meulin, he had been avoiding the subject of movies. Sure, she may be able to see them, but she could not hear them, therefore missing half of what was going on in the story. He had gone out of his way to avoid the subject, afraid to trigger the cat troll in anyway.

However, she insisted on one. She claimed that the movie was phenomenal, one that focuses on the beauty of the red quadrant. He wanted to protest, but seeing as how she was the one who wanted to see it, he saw that there were no triggers for their little date night.

For once, he had relaxed. He allowed the cat troll to curl up beside him with her head on his lap, snuggled into the loose ends of his sweater. He listened to her purr as he stroked her hair, most of his focus falling onto her delicate face rather than the movie itself. He loved to watch as her eyes carefully read the actor's lips.

He was so fascinated by the she-troll that the preacher hadn't realized that her head was dangerously close to his crotch, which obviously would have triggered him so.


	4. Day 4- On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we move on to a date (-w- )
> 
> I don't really think I made it too much like a date though. I tried though~

"Aw, aren't they just cute together?" Meulin purrs, her hands cupped underneath her chin as she gazed away from her matesprit. Kankri looks over, only to see Latula and Mituna together. They were probably skateboarding, although Latula was planting little kisses on Mituna's wounded elbow, which he had probably scrapped when he had fallen off his skateboard.

"I do not mean to be rude, but I thought a date was supposed to be us looking at each other, not watching other couples fawn about," Kankri says, trying his hardest to sound irritated. Soon after he wanted to smack himself- Meulin was looking away from him, and therefore couldn't read his lips to know he was speaking to her. After a second longer, Meulin turned to him, smiling while she rested her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry, you weren't saying anything, were you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Kankri sighed, nodding his head.

"Yes, and I am terribly sorry for doing so without you looking at me," he starts. I was just saying that we are here together on a date, and not here to spy on the other trolls. You could possibly trigger Latula and Mituna by doing so, knowing that many trolls don't like to be spied upon-"

"Kankri, I do it all the time, and they don't seem to mind," Meulin says, her smile remaining on her face. Kankri pursed his lips.

"Probably because they never caught you watching them," he says. Meulin giggles, grabbing the handle of the picnic basket beside her.

"Okay, okay, no more OTP watching," she says. "Let's eat."

With their legs spread out upon the bright red blanket (courtesy of Kankri), they began their lunch date. Meulin was currently fawning over the tuna sandwich she had, while Kankri carefully ate his salad, as if to make sure he doesn't make the slightest mess.

"The red quadrant is blossoming Kankri," Meulin suddenly says. Kankri turns to her, his eyebrow cocked.

"Pardon me?"

"Red romances are blooming everywhere! Everyone is falling in love everywhere, and it makes me so happy," she gushes, her legs kicking in excitement.

"Are you picking this up from Latula and Mituna?" Kankri asked. Meulin shook her head.

"Those two have been together even before we died, silly," she says as she ruffles Kankri's hair. "I mean ever since we became ghosts. Just the other day, Horrus was telling me all about how well he and Rufioh are doing."

Kankri could beg to differ. He was very aware of Rufioh's wariness of the blue blood's love, although he knew very well it was not his place to say anything.

"And just recently, I have been hearing about Meenah and Aranea getting closer than just being friends, if you know what I mean," Meulin says with a nudge, giggling as if she had just made a hilarious joke.

"Well, I guess it wasn't as if no one had seen that coming," Kankri says. He felt himself getting more and more lost as Meulin continued to babble about ships and such. He wouldn't say he was triggered, but he certainly did not know how to talk about ships with her.

"Even Kurloz is finding new love, after all this time," Meulin says thoughtfully, her voice beginning to sound dreamy and distant. Kankri pursed his lips, immediately triggered by that name.

"I do not wish to talk about your ex-matesprit, Meulin," he says to her, crossing his arms. Meulin giggles, leaning on Kankri's tense shoulder.

"Aw, are you jealous?" she asks. Kankri looked away, a rather dark blush on his face. He would always get like this whenever Meulin would speak of her ex in front of him.

"I'm sorry Kankri, I'm just happy for him, you know?" Meulin whines, pawing at Kankri's chest to get him to turn back to her. "He's always been so hesitant to love after he broke up with me, and I just want him to be in a happy relationship, just like me." She felt Kankri's shoulders relax, and she smiled as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Kankri's face immediately turned bright red, matching his sweater to a T.

"What in the world was that for?" He asked, looking down at his matesprit. Kankri had never been kissed before, even if it was an innocent little cheek kiss. The action had caught him off guard, to the point where he couldn't even lecture Meulin about her inappropriate actions towards him.

"Because I really like you, Kankri," She says before snuggling into his chest. She purred to his beating heart, wrapping her arms around his torso. Kankri gently hugs her back, his mind drifting off into his own little fantasy land.

In the end, it really was a perfect date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not reveal Kurloz's new matesprit yet. That will be revealed when we get to Day 9 :D
> 
> (i know it's very unlikely for him to fall for someone else- i just wanted the cutie to be happy in this fic too)


	5. Day 5- Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! Who's ready for Kanmeu kisses? \\(=^..^)/

Remember how flustered dear Kankri had gotten after Meulin's little cheek kiss? Well, this time his reaction was much more severe.

His eyes were wide in surprise. The back of his head was delved into the plush couch cushion as he lay sprawled out underneath Meulin. The girl troll was happily straddled on top of him, her face close to his.

Very close.

Dangerously close.

So close that their lips were meshed up against one another.

Kankri had truly never kissed a girl before. He had no idea how to do it, or how he should feel about it. Meulin, however, has kissed before, and she was determined to be the first to claim his. She kept it simple- no tongue or nipping. A gentle, innocent kiss that was worthy of a first.

Kankri took in the softness of her lips, feeling an impulse to hold her face and kiss her harder. However, his arms had turned to mush, and refused to move. All he could do was sit there and watch as Meulin pulls back. Her beautiful smile shone on her face, and her eyes seemed to glitter as she giggles.

"You're so cute, Kankri," she says, flicking the tip of his nose with her finger.


	6. Wearing each other's clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be a little more humorous in this one. I don't know if I succeeded or not.

"Meulin?" Kankri calls out. He stood alone in his room, clad only in his special chest-high tights. On top of that, he was covered in goosebumps, since his hive was unbelievably cold that day. Sure, he could go to his dresser and get another one of his giant sweaters, but unfortunately they were all being washed as he spoke. He only had one clean on left, and for some odd reason it was missing. However, he was pretty sure he knew who had snatched his sweater.

"Meulin? Where are you?" his matesprit was somewhere in his hive, and was probably messing with his sweater. It was an older one with a few strings hanging loose, and with her cat-like tendencies, she was sure to be tearing it apart at the seams for her playful enjoyment.

"Wait a second," Idiot. How many times does he have to remind himself calling her isn't going to get him anywhere? Instead, he just walks to his living room, shivering as he went.

Sure enough, that's where Meulin was. She was snuggled up on his sofa, a mug of hot tea in her hands as she carefully watches Kankri's television. On it was some troll anime, which was probably suggested to her from Rufioh. Kankri walked over, and sure enough, he found his sweater with her.

"Oh," he says, blushing slightly. He discovers that Meulin was wearing his sweater. The bright red fabric was much bigger on her then it was on him, and her hair sprawled all over her shoulders and back in the cutest way. She turned her head to him, smiling upon seeing her matesprit.

"Hi Kankri!" she says cheerfully. "Your hive is so cold! I hope you don't mind me borrowing a sweater."

"Well, actually, it is my last one for the time being-" he started, just before he caught her giggling. He would have thought it was the anime, but her eyes were on him, more specifically, his chest.

"Are you cold too?" She asks, trying to constrain her laughter. Kankri looked down, his calm face immediately turning to horror.

His nips were showing through the thin fabric of his tights.

"Oh my-" he suddenly hisses, using his arms to cover up his chest. Meulin cackled harder, tipping around in her seat. Kankri blushed furiously, attempting to glare at her.

"Young lady, it is extremely triggering for you to be laughing at me. This is perfectly normal for any troll within cold conditions…"

And that went on until the rest of Kankri's sweaters were dry.


	7. Cosplaying Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't really say that this is cosplay, but it's as close as I'm gonna get to doing it.

"What are we doing now?" Kankri asked, sounding as confused as ever. In his hands, he had one of Meulin's shirts, as well as a fluffy blue cat tail. Meulin was clad in his another one of his bright red sweaters, although her hair was tied back into a neat bun with a few strands poking out, as if to simulate Kankri's neat, yet messy hairstyle.

"We are going to cosplay as each other, silly!" She said as she beamed at him. Kankri had a blank look on his face, trying to hand her back her stuff.

"Meulin, I believe the proper term would be 'roleplaying'," he corrected. "On that same note, I do not wish to partake within your troll anime things." Meulin pouts, crossing her arms.

"Come on, it will be fun! Will you please try it, just this once?" she asked. Kankri shook his head.

"You and I are practically adults now, and we should be acting like it. I do not wish to partake in childish games such as 'cosplaying,' or 'roleplaying.' If you are very intent on doing so, then I would wish that you would find someone else to play with you- perhaps that dancestor of yours."

"You mean 'purrhaps'," Meulin corrects. Kankri raised a brow.

"Pardon?'

"Meulin uses cat puns from time to time, such as 'purrhaps' rather than 'perhaps'," The cat troll was very intent on going through with this. Kankri sighed.

"Meulin-"

"I would prefer it if you would call me by my actual name- Kankri."

"Why I… wait, what?"

"Meulin," she says looking at him. Her eyes were closed as she began to ramble. "You are triggering me with your incapability to expand your interests and trying new things with your matesprit. As you know, trying new things is how a troll builds him or herself up to be the best they can be." She peeks an eye open, peering at her speechless matesprit. She giggles.

"How was that? I sounded like you, didn't I?" She says in a giddy tone. Kankri pinches the bridge of her nose with his fingers, sighing a bit. It was obvious she wasn't going to give up.

"Well, I have a shipping wall to update, as well as OTPs to stalk," he reluctantly says, holding the blue tail up to his behind.He sighs as Meulin immediately got excited by his gesture, and he knew that it was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously know nothing about cosplay. I apologize.


End file.
